


The Afternoon

by SincerelySycamore



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond Sycamore System, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySycamore/pseuds/SincerelySycamore
Summary: Desmond's daughter, Willow, would very much like to see her uncle.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore & Desmond Sycamore's Daughter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Afternoon

"I want to see Uncle." came an incredibly adamant, almost petulant voice. Desmond felt someone tug the back of his suit insistently.

She was getting taller, but he feared his daughter would always be a small woman, as his wife was rather petite in size. He no longer remembered his parents well, so had no women in his family to compare her to. She was only 14 now, so it was hard to say. She could always surprise him in the coming years. 

As he pondered this, Willow circled around his person and tugged at him once again, clearly getting impatient. 

"Now, now. You know that's no way to act. What do you say?" he said tiredly, though a slight smile graced his lips.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

She sighed theatrically, no doubt a behaviour she had learned from her aforementioned Uncle. 

"May I please see Uncle Descole? He promised to take me shopping today."

Desmond scooped up the young girl and held her against him. She was getting too old for that now, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not yet, at least. She made no indication that she now disliked it. Instead, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and glared at him from his chest for an entirely different reason. 

"I sincerely hope that's not the only reason you want to see him. I don't recall agreeing to this anyway, I am rather busy you know." This wasn't true- he was simply toying with her for just a bit longer. 

Her brown eyes, so much like his own, flashed in an accusatory way. "Of course not! I want to see him because I like him! And you're ALWAYS busy!" 

"And you don't like me...?"

"Don't say such things! You know that isn't true!"

He could see that he was beginning to genuinely distress her, so he eased off the teasing. He knew very well that her "Uncle" was a bit like a party trick to her, an exciting treat. Though he had shared his mind long enough with the man that he had trouble considering him either of those things. However, her excitement and wonder towards their peculiarity brought back some of the novelty of it all. He chuckled and set her down. 

"Very well, give us a moment, alright? You know the procedure, yes?"

Willow's mood changed instantly. The annoyance melted away with the confirmation that she would, indeed, get to see her uncle today. She began to twist from side to side in a bit of an excited dance.

"Wait patiently, don't interrupt, and don't get upset if he doesn't want to come out. Right?" 

"That's right. Well remembered." he said, kissing her on the top of her head. Despite the fact that they had done this many times now, it still surprised him that she had taken so well to the information that he shared his body with someone else. Admittedly, she had been the one to point it out one day. Until now, they had always tried to maintain the illusion they they were both "him," even in her company, so as not to frighten her. He had been afraid that after she learned their secret, she would start avoiding him. As they had been so close since she was born, the very idea devastated him.  
  
But she had known for who knew how long. Not the specifics, but she knew something wasn't quite right with her father. So, one day, she waited until Descole took control and cornered him with her questions. It had been about two years since that day now.

These thoughts ran through Professor Desmond Sycamore's head as he went upstairs into the lounge above his study. There were three rooms which suited the same purpose in their home, but this one was special. Why? Because Descole had chosen it as **his** room. He had always been particular about these sort of things. During their time in this house, he had even began to decorate it to more suit his tastes, which wasn't too terribly different from Desmond's. He didn't entirely approve of the statues of naked women, but it was art, so he supposed it was tasteful. 

_"Hurry up."_

An all too familiar, deep voice interrupted his thought process. Sycamore furrowed his brow in response. 

_"I've already stopped Willow from being testy. I won't have it from you too."_

_"Be that as it may, you know I won't be silenced by a hug and a chiding. Now stop wasting time being sentimental. Let me see the girl."_

He could feel Descole lurking in the corners of his mind. He had been silent until now today, which was unusual, but his presence had been known. It was clear that he had had enough. Desmond conceded defeat and sat in the easy chair in the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Descole moved his way forward, gently but firmly moving him out of the way and taking hold. The process would likely never be strange to him, and tended to make him a bit sad. He could still watch the goings on from the sidelines, but having limited control over what was going on outside his body made him anxious. Especially with how chaotic Descole could be in recent years. 

Descole wordlessly reassured him that he would behave today. As much as he liked a good joke, he knew there were limits and respected them. 

After a few moments, Jean Descole opened his eyes and stood up, adjusting his, or their, tie. Truthfully, he had never felt entirely comfortable piloting Desmond's body. He did not think it rightfully belonged to him. Establishing what belonged to who was an endless discussion, one that would be left for today. He left the room in the elegant stride of his, hurrying downstairs to see his niece.

"Hello, darling." Descole announced warmly, opening his arms to her in a flourish. It was immediately obvious this man was not Willow's father. His body remained, but the person inside it was not him, at least, that was how it appeared to her. It was quite impressive how different he looked. The most tell tale differences were the devious expression he wore, along with his somehow sharper jawline and more commanding stance. She did not know how he did it, which was part of the esoteric magic. 

The young girl squealed in delight, bouncing up to him to accept his hug and bury her face in his stomach. He patted her back, enjoying her familiarity. It felt good that he could properly be himself around her. Knowing she would cling to him all afternoon if he let her, he reluctantly separated himself from her entanglement. 

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" 

Willow nodded eagerly.

"Come along, then." 

He made his way for the front door, indicating for her to follow. The world was their oyster.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a psychology student who has been close friends with system people over the years. Desmond's system is inspired by them, Descole himself being based on two alters in specific who were good friends of mine before they disappeared. 
> 
> I understand that DID is not really a happy subject, but I feel this condition makes sense for Desmond and I feel I have enough knowledge on the subject to portray it accurately. That being said, the majority of my experiences with alters have been positive ones and I hope I can share that in my writing to the best of my ability.
> 
> If you are a system yourself, dear reader, please do not be upset if my interpretation of how Desmond and Descole interact does not match your own experiences. I understand that systems come in all manner of forms.


End file.
